


Morning Wood

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu wakes up and is immediately greeted with some er…sausage in bed.</p><p>His magic numbers for the day are 3 and 69…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I react to my internet going out, okay?

The morning alarm pierced Kotetsu's sleep harshly, making him groan as he tried to put off greeting the morning. It was too early, he'd gone to bed too late, and he wanted to sleep until the last possible minute. He had no desire to roll himself out of bed and get up to 'seize the day'. He'd much rather roll into the warm body next to him, the one he knew would be there just as long as him if not longer. 

But he noticed almost right away there was no warmth on either side of him. Had he perhaps slept longer than he realized and they just let him sleep? It wouldn't be the first time they brought him breakfast in bed, after all. 

About the time he started to think that and began to crack open his eyes, he heard a snicker and felt a hand in his hair, grasping it gently but forcefully and making him lift his head off the pillow. 

“Wakey wakey Kotetsu!” 

Kotetsu opened one eye, and then the other very quickly. He hadn't known what to expect but somehow he hadn't planned on seeing Ryan's big erect cock right in front of his nose. “R-really?” he sputtered, voice rough and tired on the first word of the day. 

He cringed when that cock was pressed against his cheek, the hot skin sliding against his. “Mmmm hmm. You want breakfast? Got some sausage for ya.”

More cringe-worthy than dick and balls first thing in the morning was Ryan's awful pick-up line. Why did he think those were ever a good idea? Well, considering he was holding Kotetsu's hair and had him completely at his mercy already, he supposed Ryan didn't have to worry about little things like that. 

“Come on, I just woke up!” Kotetsu complained. He wanted to get up and stretch, get some coffee, shower, and all that, if he had to be awake. Otherwise he wanted to grab a few more minutes asleep. 

But it seemed that just wasn't in the cards. Ryan just laughed and pressed the tip to Kotetsu's lips. “Not everyone gets to wake up this way, you know.”

Kotetsu jerked his head back. “They're lucky,” he growled, and Ryan just moved forward, back against Kotetsu's lips and more insistently. 

Well, the sooner he complied, the sooner he could get some coffee, so Kotetsu opened his lips and let his tongue sneak out. He licked at the tip, then opened a little wider to take the tip in his mouth. He didn't really feel like letting Ryan fuck his mouth so soon. 

“You were supposed to wait for me,” he heard another voice say, and he could sort of see Barnaby if he looked around Ryan's hip. Barnaby looked annoyed. And hot. He was only in little red undies, arms crossed, the rest of his body wet and dripping from the shower. It made Kotetsu a little bummed. It meant he had to take his shower with Ryan if he wanted it with someone, and Ryan hogged the water. 

“Yea, well, you hopped in the shower and I heard his alarm. You're off this morning. Missed your timing.” Ryan's hand was still in Kotetsu's hair, and he held him as he started to push another inch of himself in Kotetsu's mouth. Kotetsu grasped him with his hand, stopping him. Ryan sighed. “Yo, come over here and help!”

Barnaby hesitated before moving away from the door frame. He walked over to the bed and crawled on it, coming near to Kotetsu. 

Kotetsu just watched him, unsure of what to think. He loved it whenever Barnaby touched him, and usually if he wasn't feeling Ryan, Barnaby would still get him going. But when Barnaby helped Ryan...

It was always good. It was always amazing. But for whatever reason, Kotetsu was very apprehensive at the beginning every time. 

Barnaby crawled next to Kotetsu, taking his free hand and kissing the side of his head, running his tongue over his ear. “Go on, Kotetsu,” he whispered, stroking his back briefly. “You know once he gets his dick sucked he'll fuck off or do whatever you want him to all day.” He kissed the shell of his ear, and then his neck, his wet hair tickling slightly. Kotetsu knew he probably wasn't too happy with his own face so close to Ryan's erection, but it was hard to think about that with Barnaby's tongue on his sensitive skin. 

“Mmmmmf,” Kotetsu managed around the dick in his mouth, still not totally convinced, but Barnaby's touches, the way his fingers stroked his back, his arm, the way they made his stomach flutter...

It was working. Kotetsu let him peel his hand off of Ryan's dick, and as his pinky slipped away from the throbbing heat Ryan slipped in further. 

Barnaby continued to touch him, though he drew his head away as Ryan pushed himself further in and Kotetsu coughed around him. Ryan was big. And he was especially forceful when he wanted to come in Kotetsu's mouth. 

As usual he pushed himself in until Kotetsu's nose met his pubic hairs, and then he rocked back and forth. Kotetsu's mouth was so full and he couldn't do anything but take it, too groggy to even feel like finding a way to slide his tongue along it. 

And so he jumped suddenly, startled when one of Barnaby's soft hands closed around his own soft cock and a thumb rubbed over his own tip. That hand stoked him, traveled to his balls and cupped them, touching them in just that right way, and then returned to his stiffening dick. Those fingers carefully moved along hiss length and Kotetsu squirmed while Ryan pushed himself down his throat repeatedly, grunting and tightening his grip in his hair. 

“Stop, Ryan.”

“Eh?” Ryan didn't stop. He jerked a little unevenly in Kotetsu's mouth, but didn't stop until Barnaby reached for Kotetsu's hair as well and Ryan relinquished control. 

“Stop. I have a fun idea,” he said, and steered Kotetsu off Ryan's cock. Kotetsu immediately took deep breaths and let his head fall back, looking up at the two blondes and making a face as Ryan dripped a mixture of precum and spit on his neck. 

Ryan glanced over his shoulder at Barnaby, who was kneeling behind him. “Well, what?” he asked, annoyed. 

“Do you mind doing a little bit of sucking this morning?” Barnaby asked and Kotetsu's eyes went wide in surprise. It was rare that Ryan sucked cock. He had been at the mercy of Barnaby's just a couple of times during a show of dominance that left his face quite messy. Other than that he only sucked on Kotetsu once in a while when he was feeling quite generous about getting him turned on. 

Ryan was giving Barnaby a death glare. 

Barnaby just gave him a grin. “Come on. You'll like my, ah, my idea.”

“Just do whatever Bunny says,” Kotetsu croaked out. It really was true that when Barnaby had an idea, it ended up feeling good for everyone. He received a warm look from Barnaby, and it made him feel happy. 

“...Fine...I suppose.” Ryan didn't look convinced, but he swung a leg over Kotetsu and remained sitting next to him. “Well, tell me this 'great idea',” he said, saying the words mockingly and wiggling his hands in the air. 

Barnaby didn't snap at him. He pointed – at Kotetsu. “Kotetsu, get up. Ryan, lay down – but put your head here, down by the foot of the bed.”

“Not on the pillows?” Ryan whined as Kotetsu moved to stand next to the bed. 

“No. You'll see. Just do it.”

Ryan shook his head but he did it. He laid down, on his back, head near the end of the bed and his big feet up by the pillows. Barnaby wrinkled his nose and Kotetsu was quick to move the pillows. Barnaby was not, under any circumstances, a fan of feet on his clean pillows. 

Once Ryan was situated, Barnaby pointed at Kotetsu. “Get on top of him. But not facing him. Get in sixty-nine position.”

Kotetsu wondered why he hadn't just said that, and Ryan voiced it. “Why the fuck didn't you just tell us to get in that position? What's with all the pointing and being bossy?”

“You know how he likes to be bossy,” Kotetsu muttered, slightly amused as he crawled over Ryan. Though Ryan was taller than him, it wasn't hard to get totally situated on his bigger body. All Kotetsu needed to do was be able to reach his dick, and he closed hiss mouth around the tip as his own slid down Ryan's forehead and toward his mouth. 

Ryan didn't take it right away. 

“Come on. Give him some attention,” Barnaby was saying. As he felt lips meet his own erection, Ryan thrust right up into Kotetsu'ss mouth. It wasn't nearly as harsh as the position he was in before because Kotetsu had some control. 

Only some. 

He felt a harsh reminder of such as two slick fingers forced themselves into his asshole suddenly, not slowly and carefully by any means. He would have yelped if Ryan wasn't shoving up into his mouth. 

It was a bit awkward. Kotetsu had to bend so he could suck, but also so that he could be sucked on while his ass was at a good angle to be penetrated. Somehow he did it, those fingers shoving in with more roughness and eagerness. Ryan licked at and sucked on him, one hand on his thigh and...where was his other hand? When those two fingers left, two more immediately entered Kotetsu, two he was sure were Ryan's. Oh, God. 

They were only in there briefly before leaving again and he felt empty until something spongy, some other flesh pressed against his hole. Barnaby slipped the head in and Kotetsu managed a moan. It felt so, so good. It hurt a little bit, but felt good. He hadn't thought much about getting fucked in the ass while sucked off, but now that it was happening he didn't know why he hadn't concentrated on it before.

A hand on his hip steadied him somewhat along with Ryan's hand on his thigh. Barnaby pressed in, slipping his entire length in at a slow and steady space as he leaned over Kotetsu, melding his damp chest against his back. He pressed Kotetsu's head down, making him take more of the wet cock in his mouth. Ryan twitched against his tongue and Kotetsu knew he wouldn't last long.

As Barnaby began to move, began to thrust into him with force and speed, Kotetsu could only think of being in Ryan's position. His mouth was also filled with a cock that was routinely slammed further in with every push of Barnaby's hips against the man above him. Kotetsu could hear and feel the slap of flesh on flesh and he knew Ryan had an eyeful of Barnaby's balls pressed against him, unless he instead just felt them rubbing against his head. Either way, he was underneath as Barnaby used his ass, letting Kotetsu leak all over his tongue. 

The thought was too much. As Barnaby pounded into him, Kotetsu lost it and as his head was shoved down yet again he came hard in Ryan's mouth, probably right down his throat as he heard him choke and sputter. It was probably the best orgasm of his life he thought as he was rocked forward through it by Barnaby and Ryan continued to press into his mouth. He was so, so full and warmth still surrounded his softening length. 

Ryan came next. Kotetsu didn't know exactly what did it for him, maybe it was the way Barnaby had started to moan and make little noises above them as his thrusts came faster and harder. Whatever it was, Ryan's hips gave their telltale tremble and he exploded in Kotetsu's mouth. And with Ryan, it was never a little bit. 

Kotetsu had heard the term 'came buckets' in passing before, but with how much flooded his mouth and how much he had to swallow to keep from dribbling back down onto Ryan, it sure seemed to fit. Ryan didn't just go at once either though. It felt like he swelled and shot and repeated it for a few seconds and all Kotetsu could do was try to gulp it down. 

And somehow he did. And Ryan fell from his mouth while Ryan's head fell back under him. 

Finally, it was Barnaby's turn, and he pressed forward so hard he shoved Kotetsu's head into the blankets between Ryan's legs, shifting him to put his ass more in the air as he slammed in roughly and came inside him. Kotetsu could feel it as it leaked out of him and down his thigh, the hot stickiness tickling slightly. But he couldn't focus on that as Barnaby thrust hard again as if he was driving his mess inside him and trying to keep it there. He did it again, and even again after that. 

And then he stopped. His grip on Kotetsu's head weakened and he half collapsed against his sweaty back breathing hard. His forehead touched the base of Kotetsu's neck, and his hot breath fell on the skin there. Kotetsu caught his own breath as well and Ryan probably did too. 

The only sound that could be heard was all three of them breathing hard after their romp. Everything felt sweaty and sticky, Kotetsu felt even more tired than he had when he woke up, and the smell of sex infiltrated his senses. 

He loved it. 

After a few minutes he felt Barnaby stir, and then a wet, sloppy kiss was placed on his neck. It followed to his ear, and an arm wrapped itself loosely around his torso. Barnaby once again whispered in his ear. “I love you,” he said, breathy and with exhaustion. 

Before Kotetsu could respond, Barnaby was pulling out of him and Kotetsu hated the loss. Barnaby shifted next to him and helped him raise his tired legs so he could get off of Ryan. Barnaby pulled him into an embrace on the bed, laying on his back and bringing Kotetsu down to lay against his naked body with him. 

There was movement next to him, and Ryan was back on his knees, looking a little spent. He reached for Kotetsu and one palm found his back, his fingers rubbing and eventually turning into a one-handed little back massage. “That wasn't a bad idea, Junior,” he said, and Barnaby ignored him. 

Kotetsu didn't though. “Yea,” he said, his head on Barnaby's chest. “I have to say I uh....I wanna go back to bed, but that was worth being awake for.” He meant it, too. The two were exhausting when they were horny, and Ryan on his own often had bad timing for when he wanted to use Kotetsu, but Barnaby's idea had all of them getting good pleasure. He had no doubts that Ryan would rather not have sucked dick and gotten some come on his face, but he also didn't care. 

They laid there a little while, Barnaby holding him while Ryan rubbed his back, but finally Barnaby pushed at him. “Go take your shower, Kotetsu...it's not a long day today, but we may as well try to get started.”

It was true, they only had a bit of paperwork unless a call came through. And Kotetsu didn't want to get up at all. He was quite comfy. But...work did have to happen. And he was a little stickier than he'd like. “Okay,” he said with a sigh, picking himself up as Ryan pulled back. 

“Kotetsu, can I come with?” Ryan asked, and Kotetsu looked at him.

Ryan was so obedient after sex. He sat there, regarding Kotetsu with hopeful eyes. 

Kotetsu really just wanted to stand in the shower spray and not share, but...but he couldn't find it in him to say no. After all, he loved Ryan too, and he often enjoyed his shower antics at the same time. It usually wasn't sex and would not be that morning, but rather the way Ryan would rub his wet, soapy back and clean his ears and cover his own chest in a mountain of suds for Kotetsu's own very weird amusement. 

“...All right. You can come with me,” Kotetsu said, and Ryan smiled. 

Kotetsu climbed off the bed and turned to look at Barnaby. His bunny was resting peacefully, eyes closed though they would be open and he would be up to get ready as soon as someone said it was time to get out of bed. Until then, he looked innocent, peaceful and sweet. Kotetsu couldn't help lingering to kiss his cheek. 

As he pulled away he saw Barnaby smile. 

He also caught Ryan's pouting look and laughed. “I'll come kiss you too, just hang on!”

“You better! After all, I had his sweaty balls all over my face! I deserve smooches too!” Ryan whined and then turned away to dig out a pair of boxers to change into after the shower. 

Kotetsu laughed more and shook his head. The two really tired him out, but they always kept him smiling.


End file.
